dcfandomcom-20200222-history
19th Century
and . 1834 * Silas Kent marries Abigail Colier.Note: Source indicates that Silas and Abigail are married twenty years before he leaves Boston for Kansas., ''The Kents'' #1 1838 * Max Mercury is granted superhuman speed by a Blackfoot shaman. He use his powers to protecting the natives and the settlers from one another as Ahwehota, or as he was better known, Windrunner. * November 1st: Jonah Hex is born to Woodson and Virginia "Ginny" Hex. 1840 * In the 1840's Fernando Suarez, a nobleman from Spain, becomes the costumed adventurer 'El Castigo' (Spanish for "The Whip"). He becomes a local legend in Seguro, New Mexico where his whip and costume are kept in a church until 1939 when a descendant Rodrigo "Rodney" Gaynor takes them and also becomes a hero. 1842 * Silas and Abigail Kent give birth to their third son, Joel William.Note: Source indicates that Joel William is 12-yrs-old in 1854., 1844 * Silas and Abigail Kent give birth to their fourth son, Owen.Note: Source indicates that Owen is 10-yrs-old in 1854., 1845 *Quarzz Teranh was born this year.Note: It was established that he was one hundred and thirty seven years of age in 1982, the year of his death, as shown in . 1847 * The family of Bat Lash is tricked into selling their land to Melvin Midas. While Bat tries to get the Sheriff to help, Midas' men burn down the houses of the Lashes and Gannons killing all the adults. Bat escorts his sister, Melissa, and his then-love interest, Bitsy Gannon, to a nearby convent while Bat tracks down the remainder of Midas' men. Unbeknownst to the rest of the family Bat's younger brother, Tom, is helped to escape by a family friend and grows up as a bounty hunter unable to recall his birth family.''Note: Date is calculated based upon information provided in , Bat Lash #7, and . 1849 * Baltimore, Maryland: ''' The Atom arrives via the Time Pool and witnesses a gold robbery. He secretly helps a public carrier in clearing his name. The carrier calls in his old friend, writer Edgar Allan Poe, to help solve the mystery. During the course of the adventure, it's learned that the gold was never delivered to the horse carriage: it was an elaborate hoax perpetrated by the shipping company who gave a false trunk instead of the one filled with gold. 1850 * Jeremiah Newman is born. In 1870 he will be murdered by Cyrus Gold. 1851 * Aleister Huston loses his family fortune and his wife Alicia and he are forced to abandon their home and settle in Sheffield. Alicia begins working in a textile mill. Her husband dies shortly after the birth of their second child. A fire burns down the row home where Alicia is staying. Alicia tries to rescue her children, but she catches fire and falls into the river. She emerges as the new plant elemental known as Lady Jane and becomes a member of the Parliament of Trees. 1854 * '''April 3rd: Silas, Nate and Jeb Kent help Harriet Tubman move freed slaves north into Canada. * April 24th: Silas Kent is invited to join the Emigrant Aid Society at the behest of Daniel Anthony. He sells his print-shop to neighbor David Bowes and prepares to leave for Kansas with his sons Nate and Jeb. * July 17th: The Kents take a steamer from Boston towards Missouri. * July 28th: The Kents arrive in Kansas City, Missouri where they encounter pro-slavery activist Luther Reid for the first time. * August 4th: The Kents befriend Charles L. Robinson, an abolitionist who helps them along their journey down the Santa Fe trail. * August 10th: The Kents reach the territory of Lawrence, Kansas and begin building a new home for themselves. * November 29th: The people of Lawrence, Kanas elect their territorial representative to congress. Missourian Luther Reid brings a bunch of brigands over from Missouri to stuff the ballots in favor of a pro-slavery representative. 1855 * March 1st: Silas Kent meets political activist John Henry Lane. * November 11th: Silas Kent is shot in the back and killed after returning to his print shop from an evening at the territorial legislature. His sons, Nate and Jeb, believe that their rival Luther Reid is responsible for their father's death. * December 12th: Luther Reid and his pro-slavery Missourians prepare to lay siege to Lawrence, Kansas. The Kent brothers are ready to defend themselves should the need arise.''The Kents'' #2 1856 * March 7th: Abigail Kent passes away. Her son Nate travels to Boston to collect her remains so that she can be laid to rest next to her husband, Silas. * April 3rd: Nathaniel Kent meets Wild Bill Hickok. Wild Bill helps Nate to sneak past a group of Missouri border ruffians. * April 10th: Nathaniel Kent is asked to join the Free State legislature in Topeka. * April: Nathaniel Kent makes a case to President Franklin Pierce to admit Kansas into the union as a Free State. Pierce buckles under political pressure and refuses to support Kent's initiative. Kent takes his case to senator Charles Sumner. 1857 * February 23: Bat Lash wins the deed to a New Orleans brothel during a supposedly fixed card game on a Mississippi River paddleboat. A woman named Lavender takes the deed and pushes Bat overboard. He walks to New Orleans. * February 24: The first Mardi Gras parade was held in New Orleans by the Krewe of Comus. They began the tradition of presenting a parade with floats and following it with a ball for the krewe and their guests. Bat Lash finds Lavender in order to reclaim his deed and learns the brothel contains hidden confederate gold. During a confrontation, the brothel burns down, molten gold is discovered and the brothel is barricaded by the law. -#52 1859 * September: Joshua Norton, a failed San Francisco businessman, is inspired by Dream to declare himself Emperor Norton I of the United States. 1861 * Jonah Hex enlists in the newly formed Confederate army as a lieutenant in the 4th cavalry. * October: Caleb Driscoll leads a group of 400 settlers across the Pacific Northwest into Canada. The traveling is difficult and the settlers are encumbered by poor weather. 1862 * January: The settlers from the Driscoll expedition are snowed in and forced to set up a camp in Northern Canada. Completely isolated from civilization, they slowly begin to starve. * January: The infamous Fort Charlotte massacre takes place, leading to Jonah Hex egregiously being branded a traitor. * April: The starving members of the Driscoll expedition turn to cannibalism. Their first victim is Caleb Driscoll. One of them is a witch named Polly who casts a spell that grants the survivors prolonged longevity so long as they continue to eat human flesh. * April: The Driscoll settlement is incorporated and becomes known as Lost Junction. The cannibal settlers live in secret for more than a hundred years. * September: President Abraham Lincoln announced his Emancipation Proclamation – a proposed bill that would outlaw slavery in all slave-holding states.Historical Fact 1863 * Possible birth date of Morris Burgess Brocklesby (later known as Roderick Burgess). One source cites his birth date as 1873. * May 2nd: Confederate cavalry soldier Jonah Hex mistakes General Thomas "Stonewall" Jackson for an enemy soldier and shoots him. Jackson dies from his injuries eight days later. ; supplemented by historical record. 1864 *'September:' Joshua Norton proclaims Mark Twain as the official story teller to the United States of America for the duration of his moral lifetime. 1867 * Young Cyrus Gold witnesses the murder of his unscrupulous father at the hands of a rival mobster. His body is tossed into Gotham Harbor. * Seven Texas Rangers tracked down Jason Blood for the massacre of prisoners after the Battle of Gettysburg. Jason killed his trackers with a pistol given by Etrigan.''Demon'' #0 1868 * Black Bison and his cult fight against the forces of Santa Ana, and pushes his army back into the Rio Grande. 1870 * Cyrus Gold murders Jeremiah Newman in order to get close to Newman's widow, Pearl. * Frankenstein's monster battle Melmoth's Circus of Maggots and beheaded their master on a moving train. 1871 * October 8: The Great Chicago Fire: Atom arrives in 1871 (via the Time Pool) in Chicago following resident Henry Norton, who had built a time machine to travel to the future (Atom's present) in order to steal newspapers to make himself rich (by betting on horseraces). Instead he learns he is destined to die in a fire that very day. He inadvertantly helps start the fire and perishes. Atom returns all stolen materials to the present. 1872 * November (early): Jason Blood and Otto von Hammer hire German mercenaries to raid the home of Lazarus Lane in the hopes of seeing the power of the Claw of Aelkhünd. * November 7th: Wise Owl uses a piece of amber containing the essence of the time-lost Swamp Thing to repel the forces of Jason Blood's mercenaries. He also uses it to trap Black Bison inside of a tree. He captures Johnny Thunder and tries to manipulate him into killing his nephew who is in possession of the Claw of Aelkhünd, the only thing that can free the Swamp Thing. Super-Chief, Madame .44, Bat Lash and Firehair join forces and use the Claw to defeat Wise Owl and free the Swamp Thing. * Hawk sells the Claw of Aelkhünd to Otto von Hammer, where it will eventually be passed down to his son, Hans von Hammer. * Hawk, Son of Tomahawk begins writing his memoirs. The book includes a photograph of his frontier friends including Swamp Thing. 1874 * Jeff Smith, Time Master, travels from 1990 to 1874 Oaxaca, Mexico to investigate the Illuminati. Jeff attempts to kill Illuminati member Porfiro Diaz but fails and is himself shot by Jonah Hex before escaping back to 1990. 1875 * Cyrus Gold murders a man named Dugan in Dugan's Alley on the South Side of Gotham City. 1880 * January 8: Joshua Norton dies in San Francisco. Death leads Norton to the afterlife. * January 10: Joshua Norton's burial is attended by 10,000 people. 1881 * Cyrus Gold murders his mother and dumps her into Slaughter Swamp. The souls of the dead rise from the swamp and haunt Gold. 1882 * Sheriff Nathaniel Kent of Smallville Kansas appoints Henry Lee Jordan as his deputy. * Henry Lee Jordan leaves Kansas to become a federal Marshal. He travels to Arizona where he befriends the Green Lantern Abin Sur. Abin Sur and Henry Lee Jordan join forces to stop the alien threat of Devlos Ungol.''Legends of the DC Universe'' #20 & #21 1886 * Sherlock Holmes and Dr. James Watson foils Professor Moriarty's attempted assassination on Queen Victoria. 1888 * Jack the Ripper murders several women in the Whitechapel area of London. It is believe that the Ripper is possessed by a demon named Calibraxis. After the murder of Mary Kelly, The Ripper encounters the Phantom Stranger and falls into an open sewer to be covered in rats.Historical Record; ; * Atom travels to 1888 via the Time Pool and helps defeat theives attempting to steal writer Jules Verne's crystal ball mistakenly believing it can foretell the future. 1889 * Hob Gadling meets again with Dream and tries to offer him friendship after coming to a conclusion that Dream is lonely. Dream, however, is offended by Gadling's presumption and storms off. 1890 * Emery Zackro is born. He will one day develop Earth's first interstellar rocket. Note: Date of birth indicated on his tombstone. 1893 * Whip Whirlwind intervenes in child labor at the Schott Toy Factory in New York City threatening the owner, Archimedes Schott, to make improvements. Instead Archimedes decides to burn the factory down and relocate. The children are trapped inside during the fire but one manages to escape and warn Whip Whirlwind who rescues them and captures Schott. 1899 * Ethel Cripps is born. She will one day become the mistress of Roderick Burgess and the mother of super-villain Doctor Destiny. * Gotham City Police Headquarters is constructed at the Five Points area on Gotham's lower East Side. * Late December: Opal City's Sheriff Brian Savage kills 57 members of the Tuesday Club before being shot and killed by it's final member, John Melville, who himself is shot and killed by Brian Savage's deputy and successor, Carny O'Dare.''Starman'' #74 Post-Flashpoint Chronology 1832 * Ra's al Ghul sits in New York City after his League of Assassins instigate the epidemic of cholera. 1863 * Gotham City, New Jersey: Millie Jane Cobblepot makes a number of entries in her nearly complete diary that will later be published to capture the imaginations of generations of Gothamites. 1878 * San Francisco, California: The events of The Barbary Ghost occur.''All-Star Western'' #4 1898 * After his wife Pinney Grundy commits suicide, Solomon Grundy murders the men he blames responsible and then kills himself, with his corpse falling into Slaughter Swamp. | PointsOfInterest = | Residents = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Centuries 1800